Breaking down the barriers
by sweet sixteen
Summary: Draco tells Harry how he really feels SLASH M/M
1. The meeting

Breaking down the barriers  
  
Warning - This story contains slash that's same sex relationships, in this case m/m. Nothing graphic just kissing and cuddling etc at this point but you never know what might happen in this story later.  
  
Disclaimer - all these wonderful characters belong to J K Rowling.  
  
Rating - Pg - 13 but might change later.  
  
Setting - Harry's 5th year  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The meeting  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Harry exclaimed when he felt himself being pulled into an empty room.  
  
"Shhh" Draco said placing his hand over Harry's mouth. "I don't want to hurt you.. I just want to talk to you"  
  
"You want to talk to ME?" Harry asked curiously once Draco had removed his hand  
  
"No. I was talking to the invisible person beside you. Of course I want to talk to you" Draco replied sarcastically  
  
"I'll leave if you're just going to be rude" Harry said sounding more like Hermione than he had meant to  
  
"No you wont" Draco laughed  
  
"And why not?" Harry replied, getting annoyed  
  
"Because you want to know what I'm going to tell you. You've always been nosy don't try and hide it" Draco said  
  
"Fine. But not now. Meet me here at midnight" Harry said then turned and walked out of the room aware of Draco's eyes watching him as he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was just after midnight and Draco sat impatiently on an old, creaky chair in the disused classroom.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Draco muttered to himself  
  
"Talking to yourself are you Draco?" Harry asked laughing at the shocked look on Draco's face.  
  
"You. You called me Draco" He said shocked but pleased  
  
"It is your name. Or did you forget after being called Malfoy for so long"  
  
"Of course I didn't forget it's just you've never called me that before" Draco snapped  
  
"Would you rather I called you Malfoy?" Harry asked  
  
"No, Harry. I'd rather you'd call me Draco" The silver eyed boy said in a voice which was without his usual sneer.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"There's something really important that I need to tell you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I. I'm not sure I can tell you" Draco said his eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly, feeling sorry for Draco who was obviously finding this very hard.  
  
"I. Oh god this is so difficult" Draco muttered  
  
"You can tell me anything. I know we might not be friends but anything you tell me will never leave this room" Harry said trying to reassure Draco.  
  
"I believe you" Draco replied honestly "But that doesn't make it any easier"  
  
"The longer you hold back the harder it's going to be to tell me"  
  
"I know. I've been trying to pluck up the courage to tell you this for a year but every time I've backed out at the last minute." Draco said fiddling with his hair.  
  
Harry heard Draco take a deep breath and then he very quickly said "I Love you" and stood up to try and leave but Harry reached over and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Sit down" Harry whispered and Draco did so, the chair creaking as he sat down.  
  
"What do you want Harry? If you just want to make fun of me or try to upset me then don't bother, just let me leave, I feel stupid enough as it is." Draco shouted, then quieter he added "It was really hard to tell you that when I knew you didn't feel the same way"  
  
"If you were so sure I didn't feel the same way then why did you tell me?" Harry asked softly  
  
"Because somewhere a tiny part of me thought, maybe, just maybe, you might feel the same way" Draco replied, the pain obvious in his voice  
  
"Oh" Was all Harry could say  
  
"Are you trying to hurt me? I know you don't love me. Why can't you just let me leave?" Draco exclaimed  
  
"How do you know I don't love you?"  
  
"You just told me you didn't. Don't play with me Harry.. I can't take it"  
  
"I never said I didn't love you I said 'If you're so sure I don't love you'" Harry replied smiling  
  
"What are you trying to say" Draco asked, trying to keep the hope from his voice.  
  
"That I love you too" Harry grinned at Draco as his face turned from one of pain and desperation to one of pure love and happiness.  
  
Harry moved so he was standing directly in front of Draco, who stood up so he was looking into those brilliant green eyes. In an instant the distance between them had disappeared and Harry pressed his lips to Draco's. They broke the kiss but didn't move from their embrace.  
  
Harry spoke first "That was weird" then seeing Draco's hurt face he quickly tried to explain "I didn't mean weird as in bad weird. I meant as in good weird. okay I'm not making sense. I mean it was different.. Kissing you wasn't like anything I've ever felt before it was." Harry paused to think for a minute then simply said "perfect"  
  
Draco smiled at the raven haired boy in front of him "You mean that?"  
  
"Of course. I can't explain how wonderful kissing you was"  
  
"You don't need to. I was there too you know" Draco replied "Ow" he exclaimed when Harry elbowed him in the side.  
  
"You don't need to mock me. I know you were there too." Harry said sounding annoyed  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you I was.." Draco was cut off by Harry's mouth on his own.  
  
"You don't need to apologise I know you were kidding, I wasn't really annoyed"  
  
Draco sat down and pulled Harry into his lap. The chair creaked and then broke causing both of them to crash to the floor.  
  
"If you really wanted me on top of you this bad you could have just asked" Harry said from his position, sprawled on top of Draco on the dusty classroom floor.  
  
"Personally, I thought surprising you would be a better approach" Draco replied  
  
"You could have chosen a way which didn't mean you had to break a poor chair" Harry said in mock seriousness  
  
"Poor chair!!" Draco exclaimed "poor me!! Me ass is seriously sore after landing on this floor"  
  
"Awww!! Is poor little Draky sore?"  
  
"Yes he is" Draco said pouting  
  
"Well we'd better see what we can do to take his mind off his pain" Harry said suggestively before pressing his lips to Draco's once again, enjoying the tingling feeling spreading through his entire body.  
  
"what time is it?" Harry asked once they had pulled apart.  
  
Draco pulled up the sleeve of his robe to look at his watch "you have a muggle watch!!" Harry exclaimed  
  
"Yes. And?"  
  
"and nothing I just didn't expect you to have one. I thought you hated all muggle things"  
  
"You thought I hated you" Draco pointed out  
  
"What's the time anyway?" Harry asked and Draco looked at his watch properly then groaned and said "You don't want to know"  
  
"You're right I don't, but I really need to know"  
  
"It's 2 o'clock"  
  
"Really!! Woah we've been here ages"  
  
"I guess we'll have to go soon" Draco said sadly  
  
"Yeah, but we'll meet again soon wont we?" Harry asked suddenly afraid Draco wouldn't want to see him again.  
  
"I see you everyday at class" Draco replied innocently  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it"  
  
"Of course we'll see each other again. Same time tomorrow?" Draco asked  
  
"Sounds like a good idea" Harry kissed Draco lightly on the lips, climbed off of him and started to leave.  
  
"Hang on a second"  
  
"I really have to go Draco" Harry said sadly  
  
"I know, I was just going to tell you that you are covered in dust" Harry glanced down and began to wipe of the layers of dust covering his robes.  
  
"Thanks, Drac"  
  
"Good night Harry"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Next part will be up soon 


	2. It's just the way things have to be

A/n Sorry it's been so long. To cut a long story short my computer got a virus and had to go away to get fixed. I've got prelims now so I can't write much but I'll try.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It's just the way things have to be  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco and Harry intentionally avoided bumping into each other the next day because as soon as they had left they realised that they hadn't decided how they should act towards each other.  
  
They had managed not to see each other all morning even though they had needed to take extra long routes to avoid each other several times. But outside potions it was no longer possible to avoid meeting each other.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snapped when he noticed that Draco had been staring at Harry for most of potions.  
  
"Nothing." Draco simply replied not wanting to start an argument with Harry's friends.  
  
"Then why were you staring at Harry?" He asked surprised Draco hadn't made a nasty comment.  
  
Draco was worried and was trying to figure out what to say when Harry butted in "Leave it Ron. He's not worth it."  
  
"If you're done interrogating me I'll go now" Draco sneered and then he walked away down the corridor towards the dungeons hoping that midnight would be here soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 11.40 Draco walked into their room and was surprised to see Harry sitting on a chair, which looked not much safer than the one they had broken last time.  
  
"You're early," Draco said smiling  
  
"So are you" Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well I've been sitting in my room for the last half an hour watching my clock and I finally gave up and decided to come here hoping you'd be early."  
  
"Come over here" Harry said standing up  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" Draco asked pretending to be confused  
  
"I can think of plenty reasons" Harry said with a smile  
  
"Really! Well I guess I'd better come over and find out what they are" Draco moved towards Harry and was soon in his embrace, Draco sighed and Harry felt him relax in his arms.  
  
"I didn't mean what I said earlier you know" Harry said sincerely looking deeply into Draco's silver eyes.  
  
"I was afraid you didn't want to be with me any more. I was so relieved when I saw you waiting in here then I started to think maybe you were just here to tell me that you doesn't love me but then you hugged me and I knew everything was okay." Draco said pressing himself closer to Harry.  
  
"You don't need to worry Draco. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone." Harry said reassuringly.  
  
Draco grinned and said, "You don't know how much that means to me. I try not to worry but I can't help it. No-one but my mother and father have ever loved me before and I didn't think anyone ever would" Harry looked a little surprised at the mention of his father.  
  
"You're surprised I said my father loves me aren't you?" Draco asked  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't judge it's just ..." Harry began frantically and Draco silenced him by placing his fingers on his lips.  
  
"Don't be sorry. Everybody thinks my father is an evil death eater who probably beats his only son." Draco said  
  
"Are you annoyed?"  
  
"Not at you. Just at the world in general"  
  
"Do you want to tell me about your father?"  
  
"em.." Draco started and Harry quickly said "You don't need to tell me."  
  
"Is it okay if I don't tell you yet? It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just not ready."  
  
"It's fine. Take your time."  
  
"Lets sit down"  
  
"Hmmm.... I don't think the chairs are very safe"  
  
"Yeah, I have no intention of ending up on the floor again it really hurt" They stood in silence for a minute before Harry laughed and said "We're wizards why don't we just magic something up?"  
  
"God we really can be stupid sometimes can't we?" Draco said laughing as he took out his wand and with a few whispered words a large armchair appeared. "I figured we could share"  
  
"Sounds like fun" Harry said grabbing Draco's hand and leading him over to the chair which was big enough for the two to sit side by side on but small enough that they were pressed up against one another.  
  
Draco gently pressed his lips against Harry's and Harry melted into Draco's gentle kiss. When Draco eventually pulled away Harry groaned slightly at the loss.  
  
Draco laughed, "If you want me that much all you have to do is ask" Harry stuck his tongue out a Draco.  
  
"God you're such a kid I don't even know why I bother being with you." Draco exclaimed dramatically  
  
"I know! I know!" Harry chanted putting his hand up like a small child wanting to answer a question.  
  
"Yes, Mr Potter. What do you think the answer is?" Draco said in a stern voice  
  
"It's because you love me"  
  
"Hmmm.... Yes I do believe that is the correct answer" Harry grinned at this and a smile spread across Draco's face.  
  
"You should smile more often," Harry said reflectively  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you look utterly gorgeous when you smile"  
  
"Are you saying I don't look utterly gorgeous when I don't smile?" Draco questioned, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"No, when you smile you just look plain gorgeous"  
  
"Isn't plain gorgeous enough for Mr Perfect?"  
  
"I think I can put up with it as long as I get to see Mr utterly gorgeous every once in a while" Draco smiled at this and Harry leant down kissing him with more passion than they had kissed earlier. Harry removed his lips from Draco's and rested his head on Draco's shoulder marvelling at how the whole world seemed so perfect when he was in Draco's arms.  
  
Draco absentmindedly stroked Harry's hair while asking "How are we going to act towards one another when we meet out of class?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess we have to go on pretending we hate each other." Harry said sadly  
  
"Okay. I've been pretending to be cruel and narrow-minded for years I think I can probably pretend to hate you for a while longer. It'll be okay as long as we don't mention anything we know will hurt the other."  
  
"It's harder to pretend to hate you now I know you love me back"  
  
"I know. We could try insulting each other a bit less and maybe over time we can stop altogether and it'll just look like we grew up or got bored or went completely stark raving bonkers" Draco said trying to look at Harry in annoyance when he burst out laughing at the last statement but soon gave up and was laughing just as hard.  
  
"Why do we have to be in different houses and be enemies, Harry?" Draco asked once they had calmed down  
  
"It's just the way things have to be, Drac" The green eyed boy replied snuggling up closer to Draco who began to gently run his hand up and down Harry's slightly muscular back.  
  
"I wish I could stay here all night, holding you in my arms is DEFIANTLY the way I want to sleep" Draco whispered  
  
"I wish we could stay here all night too but we can't. Maybe one day we'll be able to spend every night cuddled up together but until then we'll just have to make the best of what we've got."  
  
"Yeah, and what I've got is looking pretty good right now" Draco said while looking admiringly at Harry.  
  
"Only pretty good?" Harry asked in an offended way  
  
"Brilliant. Perfect. Fabulous. Wonderful. Fantastic. Is that better?"  
  
"Much" Harry said in a satisfied voice.  
  
"We've only been back at school for 4 days and already this has been this best year yet"  
  
"Oh I'm sure it'll get a LOT better," Harry said suggestively  
  
"If I've got anything to do with it, it defiantly will" 


End file.
